Une rose éternelle
by pitchoun
Summary: Et si l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant venait envahir la base de SGC?  Attention nouvelle version de Pitchoun ;


**Auteur:Pitchoun**

**Disclamer: Les personnages de SG-1 ne m'appartienne pas!**

**Mon premier OS  
><strong>

**Cette histoire je l'ai écrite sous le coup d'un délire avec moi-même^^**

** J'espère que cette nouvelle version de la belle au bois dormant vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Sg-1 venait de revenir d'une mission de routine sur P4X963, Daniel avait trouvé son bonheur avec de vieilles ruines poussiéreuses tandis que Sam avait découvert de nouvelles plantes. Justement en parlant de plantes, Sam avait convaincu son supérieur de pouvoir ramené sur Terre une rose de couleur étrange. Celle-ci avait deux couleurs différentes sur chaques feuilles: rose, rouge ou vert, bleu, jamais Sam n'avait vu une rose avec de telles couleurs et avait hâte de l' étudiée.  
>Après un briefing des plus ennuyants selon le colonel O'Neill, Sam parti presque en courant vers son laboratoire, tandis que Jack et Teal'c étaient allés se défouler dans la salle de sport alors que Daniel avait préférer étudier un de ses nombreux livres. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Sam s'attelait avec passion à l' étude de sa nouvelle trouvaille et l'avait même baptisée "multicolaria". Tellement absorbée par son travail elle n'avait pas remarqué son supérieur adossé contre la chambranle de la porte, Jack était là depuis cinq bonne minutes la regardant avec tendresse, il décida au bout de deux minutes supplémentaires de signaler sa présence.<p>

-Vous avez manger où je dois vous forcer d'aller pointer votre jolie tête blonde à la cafétéria.  
>-Oh, mon colonel je ne vous avez pas vu!<br>-J'avais remarqué Carter!

Jack se rapprocha du bureau de Sam tout en continuant à la regardée travailler, mais se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question il réitéra sa demande. Celle-ci leva la tête vers son supérieur et lui fit un sourire gêné.

-Ah,Ah! J'avais raison, aller Carter direction la cafétéria!  
>-Mais monsieur je...<br>-Pas de mais, Carter votre rose ne s'envolera pas! Venez manger un morceau maintenant, ne m'obligez pas vous l'ordonner!  
>-C'est entendu mon colonel, laissez moi le temps d' éteindre mes appareils et je vous rejoint!<br>-C'est une promesse Carter! Je vous attends avec les autres.

Sam souria à son colonel et le regarda partir, elle éteigna ses appareils électroniques et jetta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa rose. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine Sam se pencha comme attirée par une force inconnue et pris la rose à pleine main. Par ce fait elle se piqua la main avec les nombreuses épines de la rose en question. Stupéfaite par sa propre initiative Sam regarda avec étonnement sa main qui saignait des nombreuses piqures, soudain elle fut prise de vertiges et avant de pouvoir réagir elle s'effondra au sol inconsciente.  
>Pendant ce temps à la cafétéria le reste de l' équipe de SG-1 attendaient avec impatience Sam qui ne se décidait pas a arrivé<p>

-Jack vous nous aviez bien dit que Sam vous rejoindrai dès qu'elle avait éteinds ses ordinateurs?  
>-Oui Daniel elle me l'a bien dit!<br>-Bon d'accord je veux bien mais ça fait maintenant plus de cinq minutes que nous attendons et je commence à avoir faim et je pense que Teal'c est dans le même état d'esprit n'est ce pas?  
>- En effet Daniel Jackson!<br>- ça va j'ai compris je vais aller la cherchée!  
>- On vient avec vous, sinon je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste grand chose à votre retour!<p>

Les hommes de SG-1 se dirigèrent tous vers le laboratoire de leur dernier membre, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte ils remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait encore des appareils allumés mais surtout aucunes traces de Sam. Jack inquiet se dirigea vers le bureau et ce qu'il vit le stoppa net, Sam était allongée par terre sans connaissances sa rose par terre à ses côtés.  
>Jack s'accroupit vers elle et essaya de l'a réveillée en vain.<p>

-Teal'c, prévenez une équipe médicale que nous arrivons avec Carter!  
>- Entendu O'Neill.<p>

Jack prit alors Sam dans ses bras, c' était un poids mort il regarda avec inquiétude son second. Dans les couloirs du SGC tous les regards se tournaient vers Jack et Sam évanouie dans ses bras, des rumeurs éclateraient à coup sûr mais pour l'instant Jack s'en fichait, tous ce qui lui importait c'est de savoir ce qu'avait Sam. Après avoir laissé Sam aux bons soins de Janet, l' équipe de SG-1 attendaient avec impatience dans le couloir bientôt ils furent rejoint par le général qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- Colonel, comment se porte le Major?  
>- Nous ne savons pas encore général, le doc ne devrait pas tarder.<p>

Jack venait à peine de finir sa phrase que Janet fit son apparition elle arborait une mine sérieuse et inquiète.

- Alors Docteur comment se porte le Major Carter?  
>- Mon Général, c'est assez difficile à expliqué mais il semblerait que le Major soit plongé dans un profond sommeil, sinon à part ça je dirai qu'elle va très bien!<br>- Plongée dans un profond sommeil?  
>- Oui colonel, si je pouvais faire une comparaison je dirai qu'elle semble être endormie comme la belle au bois dormant!<br>- La belle au bois dormant?  
>- C'est un princesse qui à 16 ans après avoir fêté ses 16 ans fut plongée dans un sommeil profond jusqu'à ce que son prince charmant l'embrasse pour l'a réveillée.<br>-Merci Teal'c je connais l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant! Daniel pourquoi connait-il cette histoire?  
>- Cassandra a oubliée son dvd a la base et Teal'c l'a regardé et depuis il est fan de tous les Walt Disney!<br>-Ah... Bon doc comment réveille-t-on notre belle au bois dormant?  
>-Et bien j'ai remarqué que sa main était couverte d' épines de rose, donc je pense que l' état actuel du Major soit lié avec cette rose.<br>-Bien docteur Jackson, veuillez avec l'aide des recherches du Major et de Teal'c trouver une solution rapidement!  
>-Bien général!<p>

Jack regarda le général partir ainsi que ses amis en direction du laboratoire de son Major, Janet le regarda en souriant

-Colonel, il reste une heure avant la fin des visites si vous voulez en profiter pour voir le Major, elle est dans une chambre individuelle au fond de l'infirmerie!  
>-Merci Doc!<p>

Jack se dirigea vers la chambre de son Major lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il s'arrêta net de stupeur, son Major non Sam n'était plus comme avant enfin elle était toujours endormie mais ses cheveux n' étaient plus court mais long et lui arrivaient aux épaules!

-Doc! Ramenez vos fesses!  
>-Qui y'a t'il colonel?<p>

Janet stoppa net elle aussi devant l' état de sa nouvelle patiente, elle s'approcha de Sam et toucha ses cheveux à part cela il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Janet impuissante sortit de la chambre tandis que Jack lui, regardait avec admiration son second, ce n'est pas qu'elle n' était pas belle avec les cheveux court mais la franchement elle ressemblait à une princesse sortit tout droit des contes de fées.  
>Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ne cessa de l'observé avec tendresse. Quand tout un coup Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie<p>

-Jack! On a trouvé ! Le général arrive.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé à l'infirmerie et regroupés autour de Sam, Daniel décida d'expliquer la situation

-Avec les recherches que Sam a effectué et avec l'aide de Teal'c nous avons pu découvrir la vérité sur cette mystérieuse rose,  
>Sam l'a baptisée "multicolaria" à part le fait qu'elle soit d'une étrange couleur elle a des propriétés somnolente et après plusieurs recherches nous avons pu en sortir une conclusion!<br>-Qui est Daniel? Vous ne pouvez pas abrégez?  
>-Euh oui, en fait Janet était proche de la vérité , en quelque sorte Sam àé le syndrome de la belle au bois dormant!<br>-Pardon?  
>-Cette fleur a pour effet, lorsque une personne se fait piqué par une de ses épines d'endormir cette personne!<br>-Mais bien sûr Daniel et après vous allez me dire que seul le baiser d'un prince la réveillera!

-...

-Non! Vous vous moquez de moi!  
>-Euh en fait cette fleur permet à la personne qui se fait piqué de trouver le véritable amour!<p>

La déclaration de Daniel entraîna un grand silence, au bout de quelques minutes le général brisa ce silence.  
>-Si je récapitule le Major va devoir se faire embrasser par la personne qu'elle aime.<br>-C'est cela mon général!

Le général se tourna vers le colonel Janet, Teal'c et Daniel aussi. Jack regarda tous ses regards braqués sur lui

-Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage?  
>-Jack, cette personne c'est vous!<br>-Quoi...!

Le général regarda avec attention son second

-Jack, cela fait plus de 6 ans que vous vous tournez autour, tous le monde le sait maintenant vous allez embrasser Sam afin qu'elle se réveille et que tout redevienne comme avant!  
>-Mais je... Et la loi de non-fraternisation !<br>-Dans mon bureau se trouve une dérogation donc maintenant embrassez Sam qu'on en finisse!  
>-Euh je...<br>- Peut être devrions nous laisser le colonel seul pour faire cela!

Tous le monde sortis de la chambre de Sam, Daniel eu beaucoup plus de mal à sortir ce n'est seulement sous les menaces de Teal'c qu'il accepta de sortir. Jack se promis de remercier le doc pour cette attention. Il s'approcha de son second, il baissa la tête vers elle mais se recula aussitôt, il se prit la tête entre les mains et tourna en rond dans la chambre.

-Oh Jack un peu de courage! Ce n'est pas ton premier baiser quand même!

Il se retourna et regarda avec attention le visage de son Major, non pas de son Major de Sam, maintenant il pouvait l'appelé Sam et vivre avec elle si elle le voulait! Plus aucune loi ne l'en empêche! Alors pourquoi avait-il des réticences a embrasser la femme qu'il aimait depuis de nombreuses années? La peur? Oui, la peur d'avoir mal à nouveau c'est cela qui le retenait mais plus il regardait Sam plus la peur s'envolait et l'envie d' être à ses côtés devenait de plus en plus présente. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Jack débattait dans sa tête, il se rapprocha de Sam, caressa son visage et petit à petit se rapprocha de ses lèvres. Il ne restait que quelques millimètres, Jack combla ce vide et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam, après quelques secondes Jack releva sa tête et se recula vers l'arrière. Jack devait se rendre l' évidence il ne devait pas être le prince charmant de son second! Tête baissée, il se dirigea vers la porte anéanti...

-...Jack...  
>-Sam! Tu es réveillée!<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte Jack avait tutoyé Sam, mais le fait qu'elle l'est appelée par son prénom et l' émotion qu'il ressentait de l'a voir réveillée avait surpassé sa rationalitée .

-Jack je... j'ai tout entendu je...  
>- Sam je... je tenais à te dire que je...<br>- Je sais Jack moi aussi!

Jack et Sam se regardèrent avec tendresse, il se rapprocha de Sam et l'embrassa avec fougue. On entendit un Hourra qui fit écho dans toute l'infirmerie Jack et Sam tournèrent leur regard vers la porte et virent toute l' équipe de SG-1 ainsi que le général et Janet dans l'embrasure de la porte un sourire figé sur leurs visages.

Jack et Sam se marièrent quelques mois plus tard, ayant gardé ses cheveux longs de son long sommeil enchanté Sam arborait une magnifique chevelure dorée.  
>Dans le chalet de Jack sur une étagère au dessus du lit du nouveau couple, se tenait dans un magnifique vase la rose multicolaria qui ne se fana jamais ce qui prouvait de l'amour éternel qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre.<p>

**Alors cela vous a t'il plus? Je ne suis pas fière de la fin mais espère que cela vous convient quand même!**


End file.
